Siblings have thier Memories
by ToxicMercury
Summary: a collection of memories for Rogue and Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Laugh at Me

A Kurt Wagner SongFic.

I don own X-Men in any way, shape or Booger.

I don't go to church, so sorry if I get anything wrong here.

_I'm that little boy with glasses _

_The one they call the geek_

_A little girl who never smiles _

_Cause I got braces on my teeth_

_And I know how it feels _

_To cry myself to sleep_

A fuzzy blue figure was huddled in a corner, hiding desperately from the villagers. He was thirteen. He should be fighting, but he doesn't want to hurt anyone. They shout and curse at the demon in the alleyway, and it cries and cries, screaming for God to help it. It is a different town than the one he had been raised in. Larger and even more unfriendly to him. In his own village, boys had made fun of him and come at him with knives, a gun once, girls had rejected him, but there was usually only two three. This was forty. There was no way he could get out unless someone saved him. They cut his tail. It hurts, but he could scream no louder in fear and agony. He wants them to leave. He can't teleport, he is in too much pain and hunger. He wants to be far away from them, in his bed. On the couch, playing a board game with his mother, his father cracking jokes from the table where he is working. His home he knew he would never see again. Someone - a woman - pokes him with something pointed. He moves and they fall silent. He scuttles up the wall and screams to them in German. "I'm NOT a demon!"

_I'm that kid on every playground _

_Who's always chosen last_

_That single teenage mother _

_Trying to overcome my past _

_You don't have to be my friend_

_But is it too much to ask_

A small figure is huddled on a wooden playground, his back to everyone else. He is eleven. The other children make fun of him. They beat him up. They insult him. They don't understand he didn't ask to be born this way. He is afraid to go to school every morning but his parents work to put food on the table, so he gets through it. The headmaster did not allow him to scale walls or sit on the roof as he so loved to do, so he settles for the playground. Others were afraid of him. He sat alone at lunch. He had no friends. He screams when they beat him up but no one seems to hear. "I. Am. Not. A. Demon." he says through gritted teeth.

_Don't laugh at me_

_Don't call me names_

_Don't get your pleasure from my pain_

_Cause in God's eyes_

_We're all the same _

_Some day we'll all have perfect wings_

_don't laugh at me _

He is eight and in third grade, sitting on the steps waiting for Mother to pick him up. The first graders on the playground drag their parents toward him to show them the strange animal they've found. He is afraid of the grown ups. His tail lashes and his hackles rise. Fur bristling in fear, the parents see him and scream. He tries to show them he's friendly by holding out his hand to shake, but they look at him like they would a stray dog. Filthy and worthless. They beat him. Some use sticks and others use hands but it hurts either way. "Lord, Father, help me, please!" His mother steps in front of him and the pain stops. "Mother!" he cries. He hides behind her skirt. The demon-boy is short. He comes halfway up her thigh. "What are you doing to my son?" she asks. Anger is in her voice and she picks up her son lovingly. He cries into her hair and she holds him close. A man shouts at her. He is the blacksmith. "This is your son? He is a Demon, sent by the Devil." Mother slaps him across the face and walks off, the boy whispering and crying in her ear. "I'm not a demon, Mother, I'm not." she pats him on the back of his head. "I know, baby, I know."

_I'm the beggar on the corner_

_You pass me on the streets_

_And I wouldn't be out here beggin' _

_If I had enough to eat_

_And don't think I don't notice _

_That our eyes never meet_

He is six, at church, dressed in heavy robes that cover his face and arms. The priest asks if all the children come to be blessed. The boy jumps up without asking his mothers permission. He gets in line behind several other children. His mother cannot come and get him. It is the boy's turn. The priest asks him to remove his hood. The small boy obeys willingly, eager to please. The hood falls onto his shoulders and the priest gasps. "Demon!" he crows. The little boy realizes his mistake and tries to explain he is not a demon by showing the priest his rosary. The priest takes no notice and throws a goblet of holy water on the little boy. The boy wipes his eyes of tears and water. He runs away and climbs up a wall. Villagers reach futilely at him and throw rocks. One knocks him down. They begin to beat him, his mother and father grabbing through the crowd at their son. He cries and screams, "I'm not a demon! I'm not a demon!"

_I lost my wife and little boy,_

_Someone crossed that yellow line._

_And they day we laid them in the ground friendlily_

_Is the day I lost my mind_

_And right now I'm down to holding_

_This little cardboard sign…so…_

A four year old boy is walking through the streets, grasping his mothers hand tightly. He is bundled up in winter clothes. A coat, snow pants, a ski mask. Not so unusual. Many people are wearing the same thing. It is cold in the alps. He sees a man with one leg sitting on a bench outside the train station. He has a sign that says in German "injured. Can't work. Need money. God bless you." The boy has no money, but makes a cross over the mans chest. The man ruffles his hair and the boy runs back to his mother and she picks him up lovingly and waves farewell to the man. The mother gives him some money to buy some candy, but instead of buying his favourites, gummy worms, he runs back to the one-legged man and gives it all to him. The man thanks him and the boy replies politely "You're welcome, mister. God bless you." the boy runs back to his mother and the man calls back "God bless you too, little one!" His mother ruffles his already mussed hair. "What a good boy you are, Kurt." The boy beams back at her. "I'm not a demon."

_Don't laugh at me_

_Don't call me names_

_Don't get your pleasure from my pain_

_Cause in God's eyes_

_We're all the same _

_Some day we'll all have perfect wings_

_don't laugh at me _

A man and woman are in their yard in the Bavarian alps. The man is fishing in the river and the woman is putting out the laundry. Suddenly he stops laughing at his wife's joke and puts his hand to his ear. "Do you hear that?" he asks. Hs wife shakes her head. Suddenly, a small figure becomes visible in the mist blown downstream from the waterfall. "An infant! Georg, grab it! Quickly!" The man darts into the stream and snatches the bundle from the icy currents. He brings it on land, both he and the baby shivering. His wife pulls the cover off his face and gasps. The baby is blue and fuzzy, with a tail three fingered hands. His teeth are sharp and his eyes are yellow and glowing. "He is our son now, she says. "We will call him Kurt."

_Don't laugh at me…_


	2. Slipped Away

Kurt and Mystique: Slipped Away

This is a letter to Mystique from Kurt venting his feeling. takes place after impact.

To Mother,

I cannot believe how many times I have lost you. You gave birth to me. You loved me. And now you're gone. And I'm never going to see you again. Because of Rogue.

_I miss you _

_Miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_Oh, it's so sad_

Rain pounded down on us, and the waves crashed on the shore, far below. I don't know if you could hear it, but I think you could. You were crying, after all.

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found_

_It won't be the same_

_Oh…_

The girl I used to call a sister walked up the path to the gazebo. Agatha explained to her…that she was the only one who could save you.

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_I hope you can hear me_

_Cause I remember it clearly_

I realize now how little I knew about you. How we never really knew each other. I never touched you outside of battle. Why were on the bad side, Mother? I know you were a good person…inside.

_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking you why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake it_

_It happened when you passed by_

I didn't believe you were my mother at first. But it did make sense, when I thought about it. Mother, it's funny. I have so many good memories…and you're hardly in any of them.

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go _

_There you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

Mother, I'm sorry, I should have saved you… Mother, forgive me, I hate her so much…

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day that I found_

_It won't be the same_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day that I found_

_It won't be the same_

Mother, I will pray for you. You deserve to fly with angels, even after what you have done. I love you, Mother. I love you.

_I miss you._

_I do not own X-Men. Song by Avril Lavigne._


	3. When You're Gone

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry._

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie_

_Is made up on your side._

Dear Logan,

It's hard. I know that everyone will think badly of me when I go…but I just can't do it anymore. I'm sorry. I know I always told you never to leave again…but I have to do this.

_When you walk away,_

_I count the steps that you take._

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Dear Bobby,

Bobby, I'm sorry. You can dump me as soon as I get back…I'll understand if you don't want to stay with me…but please know that I'll always remember you for being there when I was sad…or moody…because I know it was hard. It was for me.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing, too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to make it through the day_

_And make it okay…_

_I miss you._

And logan…at first you were a guy I knew I would be safe with because you were mutant…but now you're my father.

I feel like I'm…not me anymore. I'm just bits of me…trapped in the current. I'll miss the way you always woke me up because I was too lazy to fix my alarm clock…and how you would rub my back and whisper to me while you did it.

It was all the small things you did that kept me from falling apart. I won't need it now, though…not as much. I don't where I'll go. My parents disowned me and I don't have any money. But I'll be fine. I'll get through it…because you're still a part of me.

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were._

Bobby…I'll remember you for the way you held me close in public, when people would call us names…and the way you kissed me in Boston. There was no fear in your mind…no prejudice… just love. But maybe that love is not for me…maybe it is. That's up to you.

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me._

And logan…all those times you saved me. All those times you stayed by me when everyone else was afraid…that meant a lot. I just wanted to tell you I love you…more than you can ever know.

If you ever see John again…Tell him he was family.

And if you see Kurt…tell him thanks again.

Tell Storm that I always thought she was amazing.

And, finally, tell everyone else that even after all the times they pressed themselves against the wall as I passed, all the times they moved away when I sat down at the lunch table…and every time they looked me with fear in their eyes…that their my family, too…and I love them.

And if you see Magneto…tell him I forgive him. When I touched him, I saw he didn't want to do it, but he wanted to see a land of tolerance before he died…his ambition destroyed him.

_I miss you._

Love, Marie.


End file.
